


Red Hood Deleted Scene

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: A deleted scene from a story I'm working on. Even though it didn't fit, I still loved this one shot. Red Hood's first long lasting relationship goes domestic. Language and Mild adult content/Sex.





	Red Hood Deleted Scene

I am writing a story with the character of Jason Todd and I’ve introduced a girlfriend. I’ll be putting it up here when done, but I wrote a scene that doesn’t fit in the pacing of the story and the character development so I made it a one shot. 

You should know the character of Jason Todd/Red Hood. He’s a little soul-less, total bad-ass assassin who secretly saves people and does good so when he meets my made up, smart mouthed mutant assassin named Teryn who also secretly saves people and does good, they eventually get together. It’s Jason’s first lasting relationship and it only occurs because he’s been through the Outlaws and learned how to have friends and be a “real boy” again. 

**Warning there’s a tasteful bedroom scene at the end. ( I don’t own the rights to any of the Batman characters. Teryn’s all mine.) 

 

Teryn finally moved into Jason’s makeshift apartment. Like everything else, they kept that conversation light and Teryn moving in felt more like convenience than their relationship meaning something more than what it was. On an evening before patrol, Teryn innocently opened up a closet door in Jason’s apartment to hang up her jacket and surprisingly a ton of small stuffed animals came cascading out. They spilled onto the floor by her feet.

“Uh... anything you wanna tell me?” She asked with a lite laugh in her voice.

Jason wasn’t paying attention, as he was fixing drinks for both of them in the kitchen while simultaneously reading a message from Dick on his phone. “Huh? Like what?” He brushed her off.

“Like why and when you robbed a stuffed Animals R’ Us?” She teased.

Jason froze, slightly embarrassed. He immediately dropped his phone and shot over to the mess. He harshly shoved the tiny stuffed unicorns and bunnies, etc, back into the plastic bag. As something once perfectly contained fights to go back as it once was he was pushing on the closet door.

“Um well ...” he was struggling as tiny velvet feet were sticking out of the side blocking the door from closing.

“Yes...?” Teryn asked with an eyebrow of curiosity raised. 

“They’re not mine.” he pleaded. 

“Oh? You’re hiding a plethora of stuffed animals for a friend? ...Roy have a new fetish?” She crossed her arms awaiting a real explanation. 

Jason finally slammed the door closed trapping the newly discovered “friends” inside.   
“Guess there’s no chance you’re going to forget about seeing this?”

“Nope” she confirmed. 

He sighed loudly, “Okay fine... I leave them around for kids...ya know, homeless kids... neglected kids...I don’t know, it started a long time ago and has just become a thing.” 

Teryn relaxed. “Jason, that’s not embarrassing. Why are you all freaked out? So you leave a toy for a kid when your on...” and then she realized. Jason knew immediately and hung his head. “You mean to tell me you have stuffed animals on you at all times just in case...” she started in. 

“Well you never know when you’re going to run into a kid!!” He yelled defensively.  
   
Teryn burst out into hysterics. “The big bad Red Hood, guns blazing, with rainbow kittens in his pockets!!! Hahaha oh my god, I can’t!” Tears were starting to form in her eyes from her laughter. 

“Shut up!” He snarked.

“Wow, this is great! ...Wait, how many stuffed unicorns do you have in your jacket right now?” Teryn had to lean against the wall she was laughing so hard. “Oh man, and nobody knows?! I’m texting Dick... definitely Tim, maybe even Barbara too!!”

“Goddamnit!” Jason shouted as he skulked passed her mumbling a series of curse words under his breath.

 

A week later tangled in the sheets, it was strange for Jason. He hadn’t been a whole person long enough to have a relationship. He had relations, but this was his first time actually cultivating a friendship with someone he was sleeping with. 

“She’s in the past. Like so far…” He said in defense. An ex had shown up on his doorstep while Teryn was home. It was an embarrassing for the new couple who hadn’t discussed “THE LIST.” yet.

“I don’t care who else you’ve fucked, just be honest about it!” Teryn said ever so bluntly while propped up on her arm.

“Okay. I hear you. So like you want my list?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he was stroking the side of her neck down to her chest. 

“We’re at lists now?” She grinned. She caught his hand right before it went too far on her breast. She pulled it up and nibbled on his fingers playfully. She tossed it aside just as playfully and said, “Fuck it, give me the list.”

He smiled “I was hoping something else was going to follow that exclamation but…” He took his arm back to under his head. He looked up at the ceiling. “Well, let’s see…” She enjoyed him squirming a bit, she knew very well this was his first time ever having this conversation. “A gentleman never tells and I’m not really one of those. Therefore….I’ll be discrete. There was an evil assassin woman, mistake. Sex was good, but she’s insane. Then another even more evil spirit woman, to my defense, I didn’t know she was evil until it was way too late. Then there was a small tryst with a girl you could describe as a Wonderful Girl, emphasis on WONDER…ful, then the stewardess civilian whom you just met and I almost got killed. Other than that there were a few…how do you say ladies of the night?”

Teryn’s face crinkled “Stripers? …you just call them strippers. They’re not supernatural creatures.”

He grinned wide. “Yes, well then a few of those.”

“That’s your whole list?” She said forehead raised in skepticism 

He turned to her. “Died at 15… came back violent and goal obsessed.”

“SHIT!” She said in shock. “My list is so much longer.”

Jason turned and propped himself up on his arm. “Like how much longer?”

“Thank god we’ve already had sex because you’d probably have second thoughts longer.” She admitted. 

“I have no judgements here.”

“No, I meant intimidation wise.” She teased and tapped his nose with her finger.

“Fuck you.” He retorted. She winked at him. 

“We should move on from this…we’re wasting the quiet of the morning.” She was rubbing his arm enticingly. 

There was no way he was going to be honest and vulnerable and allow her to skip reciprocation “After your list.”

She thought about it for a moment and began counting on her fingers.

“MORE THAN TWO HANDS?” He shouted as her second hand popped up. 

“Did you want just relationships?” She looked at him honestly. 

“Just major head lines.”

“Eleven” She blurted out. And his face dropped. “What? I have a sex drive.”

“It’s not that. …I hope you don’t have any expectations here.”

She slid her hand onto his shoulder and gently pushed him back down to a lying position “I hold no comparisons.”

“Good.” He said as he pushed her hair back. “I’ve been around, but ya know…”

She leaned into his ear. “You just keep doing what we’ve been doing the way you’ve been doing it and…”

He pushed her back, “Is that all you think of me, some piece of ass” he said in complete jest and laughed.

“Nooooo, you’re my main squeeze.” She flirted back. 

He looked under the covers.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Making sure you don’t have a dick because sometimes the shit you say makes it hard to believe you’re actually chick.”

She laughed and began grabbing at him playfully down there. “That’s because my dick is bigger than yours, you just can’t see it.”

“No one’s is bigger than mi…” He was about to say and she placed her hand over his mouth.

“SHUT UP!” She shouted. To shut her up he flipped her over and kissed her and she reciprocated, thus beginning round two of their morning adventures in bed.


End file.
